Inuyasha Instant Messages
by Starii Nite
Summary: Inuyasha is learning how to use a computer. He accidentally logs onto under Kagome's screen name. If that isn't bad enough, her friends are trying to IM Kagome! So he has no choice but to reply. He has nothing else to do. Please R&R.
1. Day 1

**Inuyasha IMs**

**A/N: My second story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

Inuyasha is being explained how to use a computer by Kagome.

"Ok Inuyasha! This is a mouse, this is how you use it. And this is the compu ... OH NO!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! I gotta run Inuyasha, but I'll be back in ... a week. Ok? Bye." and with that, Kagome rushed out of the house.

"Ok see ya Kagome .. WHAT!?!? A WEEK!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" but no. Kagome wasn't kidding. "Fine. I'll figure out how to IM people myself. He accidentally clicks "Sign In" and he's signed in under Kagome's screen name. Suddenly, this window pops up.

_**AyumiGirl: **__Hi Kagome!_

_**AyumiGirl: **__Kagome? Are you here?_

_**AyumiGirl: **__KAGOME!!!_

Inuyasha is not sure what to do. So the first thing that came to his mind was to ... pretend he was Kagome and reply.

_**Kagurashi: **__Hi ..._

_**AyumiGirl: **__It's me, Ayumi. Eri and Yuka are sleeping over. You wanna come?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Sleepover?_

_**AyumiGirl: **__It's when you sleep at someone elses' house for the night. I thought you knew that Kagome._

_**Kagurashi: **__Sorry. I cannot sleepover today. I am busy. I gotta do homework._

_**Yuri Signs On**_

_**Yuri: **__Hey Kagome! It's us! Eri and Yuka! We heard you couldn't sleepover. Sad. We were going to go to the movies. And I heard Hojo was going to go too!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Hojo?_

_**Yuri: **__Yeah._

_**AyumiGirl: **__He's the one that has a crush on you. And I think you like him._

_**Kagurashi: **__Um ... I don't know him. I hate him._

_**Yuri: **__GASP_

_**AyumiGirl: **__Kagome ... _

_**Hojo-Kun Signs On.**_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__Hi Kagome. How is your polio?_

_**Kagurashi: **__You people must be crazy. I'm fine. I've never had polio. Hojo-kun, do you have a crush on me?_

_**Hojo-Kun:**__ Yes._

_**Kagurashi: **__Well then listen to this. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. I never wanna see you again._

_**AyumiGirl, Yuri, Hojo-kun: **__GASP_

_**Kagurashi: **__What?_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__WAH!! WAH!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!_

_**Hojo-Kun Signs Off.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__I'm sleepy. I have to take my midday nap. Good riddance._

_**Kagurashi Signs Off.**_

And he goes and takes a nap.


	2. Day 2

**Inuyasha IMs**

**A/N: My second story. Second Chapter. Each chapter brings on more characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

The next day ...

"Argh! Kagome isn't home yet! How long is a week???? Gosh! OH LOOK! YURI SIGNED ON! Not that I'm happy or anything," said Inuyasha.

_**Kagurashi Signs On.**_

_**Yuri Signs On.**_

_**Yuri: **__Kagome! How could you!_

_**Kagurashi: **__How could I what?_

_**Yuri: **__How could you break Hojo's little heart?_

_**Hojo-Kun Signs On.**_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__You know what Kagome? I thought about it,_

_**Kagurashi: **__Thought about what?_

_**AyumiGirl Signs On.**_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__About what you said yesterday._

_**Kagurashi: **__What did I say yesterday?_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__That you didn't like me. Why?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Because I like ... someone else._

_**AyumiGirl, Hojo-Kun, Yuri: **__WHO!?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Um ... no one you'd know._

_**Hojo-Kun: **__Why would you prefer this someone instead of me? I'm cool. I bring you all these items to treat all of your illnesses! This person, does he?_

_**Kagurashi:**__ I just like this person better. _

_**AyumiGirl: **__Why won't you tell us!? We're your best friends!_

_**Yuri: **__Yeah! Come on! You know you want to tell us!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Nah. Not now. Maybe ... in __a million years_

_**Kirango Signs On.**_

_**Kirango: **__Hey Kagome! What's going on? Kirara and I say hi!_

_**Yuri: **__Who is this Kirango? _

_**Hojo-Kun: **__Is this the guy you like?_

_**Kirango: **__For you information, I'm a girl!!!_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__Oops! My bad._

_**AyumiGirl: **__Kagome, is this your new best friend? Are we not your best friends anymore?_

_**Kagurashi: **__No. This is just someone I met ... a while ago._

_**Kirango: **__It wasn't that long ago. _

_**Kagurashi: **__Whatever._

_**SangoLover Signs On.**_

_**SangoLover: **__Sango, why don't you love me?_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__Kagome, is THIS the person you like instead of me?_

_**Kagurashi: **__No. This is my cuckoo friend. He's a pervert._

_**Kirango: **__I swear, this guy is stalking me!_

_**Yuri: **__Then block him!_

_**Kirango: **__Okay, I will!_

_**Kirango Blocked SangoLover.**_

_**SangoLover Signs Off.**_

_**SangoLuver Signs On.**_

_**Kirango: **__See what I mean???_

_**Kagurashi: **__I have to go. Souta is calling me._

"Gosh. These people are weird. This is kind of fun! I wonder what will happen tomorrow???" And then Inuyasha fell asleep (once again).


	3. Day 3

**Inuyasha IMs**

**A/N: My second story. Third chapter. Each chapter brings on more characters. Enjoy! Oh, for all of you that were wondering about why Kagome is at school and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka aren't, it's summer vacation. Kagome is going to this scholarship camp thing. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

Inuyasha is once again bored to wits. He decides to sign on.

_**Kagurashi Signs On.**_

"Hm ... that's funny. No one is on. I guess I'll just wait."

Five minutes later.

"Where is everyone?"

Five hours later.

_**Kirango Signs On.**_

_**Kirango: **__Hi Kagome. I'm glad your on and not Miroku. Did you see that yesterday? Like I said, he's stalking me. I blocked SangoLover, SangoLuver, SangoLuva, SangoLuvah, ILoveSango, ILuvSango. See what I mean? He's stalking me!_

_**MirokuLovesSango Signs On.**_

_**MirokuLovesSango: **__Why don't you love me Sango?_

_**Kirango Blocks MirokuLovesSango.**_

_**MirokuLovesSango Signs Off.**_

_**Kirango: **__I hope that's the last of him._

_**AyumiGirl Signs On.**_

_**AyumiGirl: **__Hi ... Kirango. I'm Ayumi, one of Kagome's friends._

_**Kirango: **__Hello Ayumi. I'm Sango. Also one of Kagome's friends. _

_**MirokuLuvsSango Signs On.**_

_**MirokuLuvsSango: **__I LOVE YOU SANGO!_

_**Kirango: **__This is worthless. Needless to say, I'm leaving. See ya everyone!_

_**Kirango Signs Off.**_

_**MirokuLuvsSango: **__Maybe she actually likes me! I do hope so! Well I'm off too!_

_**MirokuLuvsSango Signs Off.**_

_**EvilDominator Signs On.**_

_**EvilDominator: **__I am Naraku. I shall destroy the earth!_

_**AyumiGirl: **__Psycho._

_**EvilDominator: **__Whatever._

_**EvilDominator Signs Off.**_

_**Hojo-Kun Signs On.**_

_**Yuri Signs On.**_

_**Yuri: **__Hojo! Hello. I saw you yesterday at the mall. Why?_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__You wouldn't want to know._

_**All: **__Yes we do!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Maybe if you tell me, then I might like you._

_**Hojo-Kun: **__I was buying you a new dress._

_**Kagurashi: **__Boring. I don't like you. I still hate you._

_**Hojo-Kun:**__ WAH WAH! MOMMY!!!_

_**Hojo-Kun Signs Off.**_

_**AyumiGirl and Yuri: **__Come on Kagome! He was just being nice! What's wrong with you these days?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Bah humbug. Like who cares._

_**Hojo-Kun Signs On.**_

_**Hojo-Kun is Away.**_

_**Yuri: **__Oooo. That's not good. He never puts a message "away" unless he's sad or mad._

_**Kagurashi: **__So?_

_**AyumiGirl: **__Well, you did do this to him._

_**Kagurashi: **__I personally don't care._

_**AyumiGirl: **__I personally think..._

_**Kagurashi: **__I personally think that you should disappear. Good riddance._

_**Kagurashi Signs Off.**_

"I think I got the point across," and he falls asleep (once again).


	4. Day 4

**Inuyasha IMs**

**A/N: My second story. Fourth chapter. Each chapter brings on more characters. Enjoy! Hmm ... let's see, any questions that need to be answered? Oh I just wanted to say, this story will have eight chapters, maybe more. Plus if you have any ideas for sequels or anything you'd like to see happen, just tell me. Oh, and by the way, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka won't be in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

The next day rolls around and Kagome still isn't home yet.

"A week is SSSOOO long. I should keep doing this thing called IM to pass some more time. Not that I like it or anything."

_**Kagurashi Signs On.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__Hello? Is anyone there? _

_**FoxFire Signs In.**_

_**FoxFire: **__Hey Kagome! How are you? How's Inuyasha? When are you coming back?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Oh great. Look who's here. It's THE brat Shippou._

_**BloodSucker Signs On.**_

_**BloodSucker: **__Ah, Kagome. How is Master Inuyasha?_

_**Kagurashi: **__He's fine. No need to worry about him. _

_**Kirango Signed On.**_

_**SangoIsCute Signed On.**_

_**Kirango: **__ARGH!!! LIKE I SAID! HE'S STALKING ME!_

_**SangoIsCute: **__Sango, I'm not stalking you, I love you._

_**Kirango: **__Well I hate you._

_**Kirango Signs Off.**_

_**SangoIsCute:**__ Well that's a start. At least she didn't block me._

_**Kirango Blocks SangoIsCute.**_

_**SangoIsCute: **__DANG IT!_

_**SangoIsCute Signs Off.**_

_**MsHigurashi Signs On.**_

"Oh shoot. I'm in trouble now."

_**MsHigurashi: **__Hello sweetie. How's camp? _

_**Kagurashi: **__Uh ... it's fine. Love it._

_**MsHigurashi: **__Honey, I thought they didn't allow electronics there._

_**Kagurashi: **__Well they have computers and they just "happen" to have IM so I'm just uh ... checking on stuff._

_**MsHigurashi: **__Oh no! My steak! I got to go honey. Bye._

_**MsHigurashi Signs Off.**_

_**BloodSucker: **__Kagome, I better be leaving soon._

_**Kagurashi: **__I'll be all alone._

_**FoxFire: **__Ahem._

_**Kagurashi: **__On second thought, I better be leaving too._

"Phew! I was almost caught! Hey! I'm getting good at this!" and he falls asleep (once again).


	5. Day 5

**Inuyasha Instant Messages**

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of questions, so I'll answer one in each chapter. **_**Miroku and Sango have screen names? Aren't they in the feudal era? **_**Yes. But to make this fun, I just had to give them screen names. Besides, It's fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

The following day ...

_**Kagurashi Signs On.**_

_**Kagurashi Becomes Invisible. **_

_**Kagurashi Signs Off.**_

_**AyumiGirl Signs On. **_

_**Yuri Signs On.**_

_**Yuri: **__Kagome sure has been acting weird these days._

_**AyumiGirl: **__I agree. Glad she's not online right now._

_**Hojo-Kun Signs On.**_

_**Hojo-Kun: **__Kagome isn't on is she?_

_**Yuri: **__Nope. She's offline. _

_**Hojo-Kun: **__She's so ... different,_

_**AyumiGirl: **__You know that guy that always follows her around? Always wears a baseball cap thingy?_

_**Yuri: **__Ya, what about him?_

_**AyumiGirl: **__He's seems ... a littly loopy._

"WHAT THE HECK!?!?"

_**Kagurashi Signs On.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT THE GUY THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS ME AROUND?_

_**Yuri: **__Uh, nothing. Nothing at all._

_**Hojo-Kun Signs Off.**_

_**PrinceWolf Signs On.**_

_**PrinceWolf: **__Oh it's me Kagome. It's Kouga. Stay away from Inuyasha and Naraku. Their plain evil. Once I destroy them, you shall be mine!_

_**PrinceWolf Signs Off.**_

_**AyumiGirl: **__He's a little ... creepy._

_**Yuri: **__Agreed._

_**Kirango Signs On.**_

_**Kirango: **__I think I finally completely blocked Miroku._

_**MonkLovesSango Signs On.**_

_**Kirango: **__Why do I even bother?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Sango, you deserve better._

_**Kirango: **__Yes I do. These days have been so stressful. When are you coming back?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Soon._

_**Yuri: **__Where is she going?_

_**AyumiGirl: **__Yeah, where is Kagome going?_

"Uh oh, busted,"

_**Kagurashi: **__... um ... to uh, visit colleges of my choice._

_**Yuri: **__Aren't you a little young?_

_**Kagurashi: **__No, I can never be too young to start deciding on my future._

_**MonkLovesSango Becomes Idle.**_

_**Kirango: **__YES! MUOH HO HO!_

_**SantaClausIdol: **__SANTA CLAUS!_

_**Kirango: **__NNNOOOOO!!!!!!_

_**Kirango Signs Off.**_

_**SantaClausIdol Signs Off.**_

_**MonkLovesSango is Back.**_

_**MonkLovesSango: **__Is she still here?_

_**AyumiGirl: **__She left a couple seconds ago._

_**MonkLovesSango Signs Off.**_

_**Yuri: **__Did you see that? He didn't even say thank you._

_**AyumiGirl: **__He's so rude. Hmph._

_**Kagurashi: **__I gotta zip. Gramp is callin' me to help make some lunch._

_**Kagurashi Signs Off.**_

"Not bad. KAGOME! WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK?!?!" yells Inuyasha, and he grabs his cap and runs outside to take a nice walk.

**A/N: **This time, he doesn't sleep.


	6. Day 6

**Inuyasha Instant Messages**

**A/N: I ended up deciding to keep updating until the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

The following day ...

"Bah humbug. IM is so boring. Bah humbug,"

_**LilRin Has Signed On.**_

"Ooo! That must be Rin! I wonder what fun I can have with her!"

_**Kagurashi Has Signed On.**_

_**LilRin: **__Hey Kagome! What's up?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Whatever. Guess what?_

_**LilRin: **__What?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Sesshoumaru sucks._

_**LilRin: **__No he doesn't._

_**Kagurashi: **__Yes he does._

_**LilRin: **__No he doesn't!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Yes he does!_

_**LilRin: **__No!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Yes!_

_**LilRin: **__No!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Yes!_

_**LilRin: **__NO!_

_**Kagurashi: **__YES!_

_**LilRin: **__NO HE DOESN'T! SESSHOUMARU!_

_**Tenseiga Signs On.**_

_**Tenseiga: **__What is the matter Rin?_

_**LilRin: **__Kagome says you suck._

_**Tenseiga: **__There there Rin. Let's go take a walk and we'll deal with her later._

_**LilRin: **__Ok._

_**LilRin Signs Off.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__YOU SUCK SESSHOUMARU!_

_**Tenseiga: **__Like I said, I shall deal with you later._

_**Tenseiga Signs Off.**_

_**Soutagurashi Signs On.**_

_**Soutagurashi: **__Hey sis! How's the camp?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Great. Now beat it._

_**Soutagurashi: **__That's not very nice. What's the matter?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Beat it!_

_**Soutagurashi: **__Fine._

_**Soutagurashi Signs Off.**_

_**KaedeSis Signs On.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__Kikyo?_

_**KaedeSis: **__Yes._

_**Kagurashi: **__Ok._

_**YuraOfTheHair Signs On.**_

_**YuraOfTheHair: **__Kagome, tell your friend Inuyasha that someday, someday I shall own his silver hair._

_**YuraOfTheHair Signs Off.**_

_**KaedeSis: **__She's weird._

_**MistressCentipede Signs On.**_

_**MistressCentipede: **__You're going down! Along with all of your friends!_ _Anyways, would anyone like some tea?_

_**KaedeSis: **__You're weird._

_**Kagurashi: **__Yes you are. _

_**MistressCentipede: **__I'M SO INSULTED! YOU ARE REALLY GOING DOWN! I WAS JUST SAYING THAT EARLIER TO SCARE YOU! BUT WHEN YOU ARE BACK, I SHALL DESTROY YOU!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Oops. My bad._

_**MistressCentipede: **__Hmph!_

_**MistressCentipede Signs Off.**_

_**MirrorKanna Signs In.**_

_**MirrorKanna: **__Naraku is very busy, so he wanted me to deliver this message. He's done being evil. He wants Inuyasha to meet him in the woods so they can make peace._

_**Kagurashi: **__I'll um ... pass him the message. Thank you._

_**MirrorKanna Signs Off.**_

_**KaedeSis: **__So it's just us two eh?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Actually, it's just you. My brother wants me to play with him._

_**Kagurashi Signs Off.**_

"This just gets weirder and weirder," and he falls asleep.

**A/N: I realise that I had Inuyasha fall asleep again, but I didn't know what else to make him do.**


	7. The Last Day

**Inuyasha Instant Messages**

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, but this will be the last chapter. I hope you all liked the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

The last day. Kagome is coming back today but Inuyasha has no idea.

_**Kagurashi Signs On.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__Is anyone here?_

_**FoxFire Signs On.**_

_**FoxFire: **__I'm here Kagome. When you come back will you bring me candy?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Yeah sure._

_**FoxFire: **__YIPPEE! You're the best Kagome!_

_**Kagurashi: **__Well, of course I am!_

_**Kirango Signs On.**_

_**SangoShouldLoveMiroku Signs On.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__Hi. _

_**Kirango: **__STALKER!_

_**Kagurashi: **__You know Miroku, Sango doesn't love you, and she wants you to stop chasing her. But me on the other hand, I think you should keep chasing her. Have fun Miroku!_

_**Kirango: **__KAGOME!? What the ..._

_**Kirango Signs Off.**_

_**SangoShouldLoveMiroku: **__Ok. I will._

_**SangoShouldLoveMiroku Signs Off.**_

_**FoxFire: **__Kagome, you've been mean these days. Why?_

_**Kagurashi: **__Because._

_**KikyoSis Signs On.**_

_**KikyoSis: **__Kagome, be careful. There are many demons roaming around._

_**Kagurashi: **__Get lost old lady. You're too old to be telling me what to do._

_**KikyoSis: **__KAGOME! We shall discuss your behavior when you return._

_**Kagurashi: **__What are you!? MY MOM!? Loser._

_**KikyoSis: **__Like I said, we shall discuss your behavior when you return._

_**KikyoSis Signs Off.**_

_**Kagurashi: **__Great. Now I'm stuck with you again._

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Kagome.

"Shoot. She's back. Better sign off," murmurs Inuyasha.

_**Kagurashi Signs Off.**_

And Inuyasha hops onto the bed pretending to mind his own business.

"Hey Inuyasha! How was your week?" asked Kagome.

"Fine," replied Inuyasha.

"Phew! I'm pooped out. I'm gonna rest," said Kagome.

The next day at school ...

"Kagome! Why were you so mean?" questioned Ayumi.

"Kagome, do you like me?" asked Hojo.

"What do you mean I was so mean? I haven't been home for a week!" replied Kagome.

"Well, on IM! You were so mean this whole week!" said Eri.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome.

THE END

**A/N: I hoped you liked the story! This is the end. Sorry y'all! I'll be doing my best to think of other stories like this. But for now, I gotta think. **


End file.
